Pretty Rhythm Arthur Dream
by Prism Queen AA-9
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the most incredibly shy clumsy boy at Hetalia World Academy who is always hurting himself and apologizing to everyone. Alfred F. Jones is a popular singer who's first day at Hetalia World Academy started a little strange . When they meet by chance and switch places, how will poor Arthur survive the aftereffects? But remember, all is not what it seems. DON'T READ
1. A-Alfred F Jones! I'm sorry!

**PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

_XD oh boy does England sound like Ritsu Sohma from Fruits Basket! Ok I promised this story and finally its here! Yay!_

* * *

><p><em>Arthur POV<em>

"Oh God! I just pour coffee on Alfred F. Jones! Oh my gosh!" I cried as Alfred F. Jones looked at his shirt. He was so upset. I'm a terrible human being. He hates me. Dear God why am I so clumsy? Why coffee of all things? The stains! Oh that horrid stain will stay there forever! Nothing will get in out, I'm so horrible.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . ." I apologized for my utter incompetence. What a failure of a human I am. I don't deserve to live. Oh how I loath my very existence! I bet he is disgusted with my presence. Damn, I should crawl in a filthy ditch and rot away this putrid person I am. So very obviously bothered by my uselessness, he was going to say something when loud bangs interrupted him.

"Alfred come out! We're your biggest fans!" So rambunctious and frantic, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Women can be very frightening!

"Oh crap!" Alfred exclaimed. As if me being here wasn't troubling enough. Now his fan girls were hounding at his door. Ah! Let us not forget that unsightly stain I have imposed on his most precious shirt. Oh what a conundrum!

"Oliver . . . err- Armin . . . Whatever, dude calm down."

"Oh . . . Um, b-but my name is A-Arthur."

"Alfred~ come out! We also want Mattew to come with you! _Come out. Come out. Come out . . ._ "

"Oh fuck, Mattie too? Okay listen Arm- err, Arthur, I need you to go . . ." Alfred whispered his request to me.

"W-what?! B-but-"

"Mattie I need your help." He called out.

Oh no. What am going to do?

. . . . .

_Alfred POV_

Oh great. Now I'm soaked in coffee. Oh well, whatever, this was an old shirt anyways. But what the Hell is wro.g with this kid? Seriously. I've never met anyone so clumsy. Or fidgety for that matter. He overreacted over a little spill. Now he was wearing himself out with a mantra of apologies. I wanted to say something but I was interrupted by the loud yells of crazed fan girls.

"Oh crap!" You just never get used to it. "Oliver," No that wasn't his name. "err- Armin . . . Whatever, dude calm down." That got his attention.

"Oh . . . Um, b-but my name is A-Arthur." He corrected. Well at least I got the Ar- part right.

"Alfred~ come out! We want Matthew to come also! _Come out. Come out. Come out . . ._" Creepy much!

"Oh fuck, Mattie too? Okay listen Arm- err, Arthur, I need you to go and," I whispered the rest. "use the wig that Mattie uses to trade places with me. Just put a bit of make up on to hide those enormous eyebrows of yours, put sme shades on, change into your uniform, and boom! You're me. Then run away as fast as you can."

"W-what?! B-but-"

"Mattie I need your help." I called out for my twin. As always he appeared out of nowhere and already had the wig in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Pretend to be you."

"No. Not this time."

"Oh okay- wait. What? Al, what are you planning?" I give him one of my signature grins and explained my plan.

"So what do you think? Genius right?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. He is shorter than you, he has a lighter skin tone than you, and why do you think this is such a good idea? What if he can't make it past them in time?"

"He knows his way around the school and if he runs quick enough no one will notice. Besides, wearing the school uniform, we will all blend with the crowd." Mattie reluctantly agreed with me qnd took a very nervous looking Armin- I-I mean Arthur to change. Five minutes later, all dressed and maked up, Arthur looked exactly like me. Well, almost. He was still shorter, and his hands were all fidgety. He also had a pair of glasses instead of sunglasses. On the other hand his eyebrows were well hidden and Matthew used the correct concealer tone. All three of us in our uniform were ready to go. In addition to the hoodie I was wearing I had another idea. Taking off Arthur's glasses and putting them on myself (surprisingly my vision actually improved), put my shades on him, and I said:

"Arthur Kirkland, you are now Alfred F. Jones!"

Hopefully I got his name right.

. . . . . .

_Arthur POV_

Matthew Williams came out and spoke with Alfred F. Jones about the plan. I wanted to say something, but since I ruined Alfred F. Jones's shirt, it was the least I could do. Eventually they settled everything, much to my misfortune if I may add, and Matthew Williams took me to another room in the recreational vehicle. After pounds of concealer on my face and especially eyebrows, putting on the wig, and changing to my uniform, I came out a duplicate of Alfred F. Jones. When he was me, he grinned and took of my glasses putting them on (surprisingly I could see perfect), put his sunglasses on me, and said:

"Arthur Kirkland, you are now Alfred F. Jones!"

Oh dear. He actually got my name right. What have I gotten myself into?

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Based on a picture I found on +Google. I took a screenshot if you'd like to see it, just PM me. The name was random mixing in one of my favorite anime Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, Rizumu-chan is better than Aira in my opinion. Mion-chan is 2nd.**_

_I apologize for not updating quick enough. My computer is still messed up. I promise to try and update sooner, especially my Mexico-chan story. This story is sorta meant to make up for it but I like it so much I wanna write more. I can only write more if I get reviews to help and encourage me. Thanks for reading I hope to improve my writing skills and plots better. Oh that girl that kept saying come out was Belarus-chan. XD _

_~Kid-kun out._

**For future reference, Alfred is a singer/actor, Mattew is a model, Arthur is an incredibly clumsy and shy regular boy. Its Alfred and Matthew's first day at Hetalia World Academy and they had a chance meeting with Arthur.**


	2. Alfred F Jones you idiot!

"NoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Arthur Kirkland woke up with a jolt. He was sweating so much that the sheets clung on to him in an annoying manner. What was to blame? It was that ridiculous nightmare. And nightmare it was! It had been so annoying, so stupid, that now he was getting an unforgiving headache.

**_HA!_** As if he'd turn into a bumbling fool over some actor or singer, whatever he was! Alfred F. Jones was his best friend for some years. The idiot was a loyal friend he must admit. But what an odd dream...

Arthur then took in his surroundings. He wasn't in his room. He was, as he deduced, in a hospital room. Next to him was a vase with flowers with a note. Arthur reached for the note and read the various messages written on it.

_Mon cher, that was hilarious. You win the bet ;) You'll be sure to make the school paper! -Francis~_

_DUDE! How are you not dead! It was pretty funny and we've all agreed you win. By the way, Peter got it all on film and Elizabeta has volunteered you for Powderpuff next year! XD If it makes you feel better, I'll join too -Al the HERO_

_Gomenasai Arthur-san! I saw the guitar coming in but I reacted too slow! Luckily nothing was damaged... well except for your head. I apologize again. Get well soon and I'll be sure to bring you some special tea. -Kiku_

Reading over the note Arthur twice. All that left him wondering, "What the bloody hell happened?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two days earlier:<strong>

The school was hosting a concert for a popular band and the school was bursting with excitement. All the fangirls were irritating Arthur who was in charge of making things run smoothly. He went to take a break backstage where Alfred and Peter got the brilliant idea of imitating the fans. First went Alfred, then Francis, Gilbert joined in with Antonio along, Mathias went along too, even Ivan joined in the fun. Arthur told everyone to cut it out but when they made fun of him for it, they all made a bet that he couldn't let loose. Arthur huffed angrily and put on the best show. He acted as a perfect fangirl, even imitating the little dances they made. Unfortunately, the band had finished and when Arthur was acting.

"OI! No one disrespects our fans!" The lead guitarist got his electric and threw it at Arthur which hit him straight in the head. That was all he remebered because after that it was all black.

* * *

><p>Arthur groaned at the memory. He was sure not going to stupid bets any time soon.<p>

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

This was going to be a different type of story and exciting with must and junk... I lost my inspiration. Oh well, I liked this ending too.


End file.
